mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Osirhonns
The Osirhonns or Osiron By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson The Osirhonns or Osiron.meaning Lord of the ancient world. The Ennead (meaning the nine 0 of Heliopolis,the sun-city for ages unknown. The nine - consisted of Atum Rah, Genbhab Rha , Isis, Neuth, Osiris, Nephathys-,As twine sister of Seth or Sethos , Shu Khonshu, and Tefnut Khonshu . Anukis),Sutekh or Seteh Known Relatives Atum-Ra (great-grandfather), Shu (great-Grandmother), Tefnut (grandmother), Geb (father), Nut (mother), Seth (brother), Nephthys (sister), Hathor (daughter-in-law), Isis (wife), Horus, Anubis (sons), Bast (granduncle) The culture of the Osirhonns was once a feudal-like system where several Osirhonns System Lords and other powerful Osirhonn lords are served and worshipped as gods. Jaffa, lead by a First Prime, serve a strictly military function while humans and other races are used as slaves and hosts. "Religion has actually convinced people that there's an invisible man, living in the sky, who watches everything you do every minute of every day. And the invisible man has a special list of 10 things he does not want you to do. And if you do any of these 10 things, he has a special place full of fire and smoke and burning and torture and anguish where he will send *you* to live and suffer and burn and choke and scream and cry forever and ever til the end of time...but he loves you." -- George Carlin Where Man Really Comes From | Why Man is So Confused | Free Music | Church/State Violations | Patriot Act Delusions | George Bush Resume | IRS Revelations Egyptian Pyramids Alien UFO Connection Egyptians believed in many multiple Gods, Egypt ruled this way for thousands of years until organized religion came to be Ancient Egyptian legends tell of Tep Zepi, or the First Time. This is described as an age when "sky gods" came down to Earth and raised the land from mud and water. They supposedly flew through the air in flying "boats" and brought laws and wisdom to man through a royal line of pharaohs. Of course, this was all thrown out the window when christianity came along. Keep in mind that the Gods were the one and only 'religion' that there was. No other conflicting beliefs? Why? Well, because it was fact, not faith. The modern church would have you believe that's it's just a myth. But you have to ask yourself on the edge of occams razor, what truly indeed is more likely? That a very advanced alien race came down and altered our gen pool, like ALL other anceint cultures concur with OR, that a bearded spirit in the sky basically went ZAP, and created us in six days. ( And kicked back on the seventh) Well, at least the bibler concurs that he "Made us in his own image" That much is true. Buy it's trally just a confict within the bible texts itself. I mean, to "Make one in ones own image" does there not HAVE to be a physical manifestation of a carbon based being? Of course it does. Funny how the bible never address this. tomb of Ptahhotpe in Mastabas, North Saqqara In the beginning, there was the mighty god Ra and his wife Nut. Ra-Harakhte who was seen as a winged solar-disk. Nut gave birth to Osiris. At the time of Osiris' birth, a loud voice was heard all over the world, saying, "The lord of all the earth is born." Osiris the mighty demi-god king. Osiris grew and became a mighty king. He went about the job of civilizing his people. He taught them agriculture and animal husbandry. He gave them a code of laws to live by and showed them the proper ways in which to worship the gods. Egypt became a mighty land under his kind and gentle rule. His subjects gladly worshiped the ground on which he walked. When Egypt was civilized, Osiris left to bring his teachings to other lands. P'TAH (Gods of Heaven came to Earth from the Celestial Disk) installed as Egypt's first Divine Ruler his own son RA and RA then divided the Egyptian kingdom between the 'gods' OSIRIS and SETH who fought over control of the kingdom. After OSIRIS was killed, resuscitated and resurrected, his place on the throne was taken over by his son HORUS, whose mother was ISIS. Then HORUS was given Upper and Lower Egypt by the Lord of the Earth thus becoming the legitimate heir in the RA-OSIRIS line of succession, establishing that kingship had a perpetual divine connection. (To understand Egyptian history, one must read Sitchin's books about the Sumerian civilization and its connection to Egypt.) The kara kesh, also called a Osirhonns hand device or a ribbon device, is the Osirhonns[]s main technological asset, and an example of their use of technology for decieving others. The hand device is a gold or silver colored glove worn on the left hand of the user, with a red gem in the center of the palm. It is controlled by a neural interface, and only reacts to those with naquadah in their blood. The kara kesh has numerous functions with a variety of controls on its surface that can be used by its user. It was possible for a host to use the hand device to form a neural link with another person in order to provide information. (Stargate) (SG1: "Children of the Gods", "Thor's Chariot", "Seth", "Fore"). The Tykhon have not been shown to use these weapons except when they masquerade as a Goa'uld. Jacob Carter was seen wearing a hand device while in pursuit of the Goa'uld Seth who was posing as a cult leader on Earth. Features Tykhoneans using his hand device. The Osirhonns hand device had a number of abilities: * Firing a powerful kinetic wave capable of sending grown humans falling backwards and killing them. * Shooting a deadly fiery energetic neural link that connected to the brain of another person with the intention of torturing or killing them. * Creating an energy shield that encompassed the user and protected them from harm. (") * Serve as a Osirhonns Ring remote and activate a nearby Ring transporter. ( * Paralyzing a human (") * Later additions included remote controlled use of an Asgard transporter allowing for another means of escape. (") * Catching enegy blasts and rendering them harmless The healing device of the Goa'uld is a device consisting of a large red crystal emitter which can be slid on one's hand. Like other Goa'uld hand devices, the healing device can only be used by people who have Startarin Gems in their blood. The device is capable of healing Staff weapon wounds, several diseases and even near fatal injuries. It is however not as powerful as a Osirhonns Sarcophagus and can't revive the dead. Osirhonns Staff weapons are the primary weapon of Jaffa warriors.Osirhonns Staff weapons are the primary weapon of Jaffa warriors.Staff weapons release an energy blast that is capable of killing a Human in one well placed shot, cauterizing the wound instantly. It is activated by a small control spot near the mid-section and is powered by a small Seraphian power cell. Advantages The Osirhonns Staff weapon has shown to be very powerful, killing most targets in one hit to the chest or abdominal area, though occasionally a shot at point blank range will go clean through the victim. The staff has also shown to be capable of leaving holes in a wall the size of a man's head, blow apart trees and even damage blast doors. The club at the back end of an Osirhonns staff is effective as a melee weapon and can also serves as a sort of spotlight, and the staff has never shown to have ammunition or powering issues Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008